


The Star Caused a Spark

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jock and Theater Nerd Au, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Theater Nerd Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, hidden sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: Tsukishima thought he'd never be attracted to anyone in his life. Turning down countless confessions he knew why but others were just realizing. The rumor he swings the other way was finally spreading. To stop it quickly, Tsukishima goes to confess to a simple theater girl. She planned to confess to him but he thought he'd get a head start. Going to the auditorium he happens to make a grand mistake that's also the best in his life. Under the spotlight, someone caught his attention after so long, the one theater king of Karasuno Yamaguchi Tadashi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	The Star Caused a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously debating making this a multi-chapter thing but I love this and wanted to share this old piece by posting it.  
> Edit (this is now obviously multi-chapter now so hope you enjoy it!)

What was it that could draw all of Tsukishima’s attention to a face? Girls of every kind have confessed to him. They tried it all. The moment they learned a preference they wouldn’t hesitate. Extremes were nothing to some. Skirts pulled up so high, girls were tired of the catcalls by the time they reached him. Haircuts with new layers that didn’t suit them at all, and they knew it too. Sophisticated approaches and vocabulary even made their way into love letters. Even with all the effort, it did nothing. At the end of the day, Tsukishima couldn’t recall a detail about them. Nothing but the expression of disappointment when he told them no. He felt bad for the girls in the pit of his stomach. But on the outside, everyone saw his face of displeasure at another failure. Was he that picky? Were girls not trying hard enough? Why could he not be pleased by anyone? Everyone wondered these questions out loud but Tsukishima wondered these himself. He shrugged and maybe rose a brow at a few bodies sure. A good pair of legs were nice on anyone but the moment he looked past a thigh it all faded out. He had never really cared. His preferences weren’t for a female body after all everyone just didn’t know that. That was until the budding rumor of Tsukishima Kei being a homosexual finally caught on. The quickness of that rumor is finally what made Tsukishima panic. He needed an answer to his many questions. Maybe not even an answer but a cover-up. There was a planned confession from someone in the drama club today. He would have to finally embrace her features and say yeah that’s the one. That’s it. A basic looking expression and body were what every girl had been missing from before. That’s what the pickiest boy in school would have to suddenly admit. He feared backlash almost more than the commitment.

The clock was just passing three. He thought he might as well get a headstart and beat her to it. Maybe if he confessed first it would even be different? The walk to the school’s theater was the longest track he would ever have to make. Final thoughts of curiosity swirled his head. Would he ever find a face he did like? What would that face look like? Obviously not a girl but could he trick someone into thinking it was one? That was terribly offensive. Why did he think that? Disapproving of his own mind he walked into the open doors. Something was off though. Lighting was dimmer than usual and directly on someone. Oh shit. A director scoffed searching for the cause of a disturbance. Tsukishima dove behind a set of seats. For an honors student, he couldn’t be more socially dense. She was planning to confess today for a reason. It’s the audition day for the leading male role. Tsukishima engrossed his fingers into blond locks murmuring swears for his idiocy. He almost wished he would have just let the rumor go out. It would beat having to sit through a poor theater performance to make his escape.

“May I begin?” A voice politely chimed into the awkward silence. Gulping Tsukishima couldn’t see it but he could feel it. There was clear tension between the director’s stare and rushed breathing behind chairs. An annoyed third year gave a grunt and a proceed. Ears rang as any small chance there was to escape closed with the doors. It was impossible to feel cramped in the gigantic auditorium but, Tsukishima was growing claustrophobic. Fight or flight had become watch and be snarky or listen and groan. A peak to see the face that was putting a confession on hold. Tsukishima’s eyes growing wide suddenly didn’t mind a confession being pushed off. From the smallest glimpse between the crack of theater chairs, he remembered why he didn’t like females. The boy beneath the spotlight somehow shined brighter. His body far past Tsukkishima’s definition of attractive. A pair of legs that went all the way up rocking a uniform for the boys, and wouldn’t look bad in the girls. Thin frame and shoulders up were ragged layers of hair. It was tinted a mysterious shade of brown coated with a green mossy hue. But what really caught one off guard was the face. It was dreamy more than dreamy it was memorable. All starting from a shade of skin he’s never seen before. Lighter than any sweet tea but just a bit darker than a caramel. Eyes a color he had seen but there was a certain spark to them. The growing of pupils when his throat let out a confident throat-clearing cough. The shy question he had asked just before couldn’t be found in those eyes. Only determination to strike and score the role. Words came out and a voice was delightfully sweet but switched pitches in dramatics perfectly. Hands that screamed soft yet clammy were striking into the air with hand motions to match his tone.

Tsukishima didn’t know much about theater but he could sense the radiating talent from the stranger. He seemed to be performing just where he belonged. Caramel skin was also aligned with a galaxy make up scattered across cheeks. Freckles everywhere making constellations of stars on the star himself. Taking up the last details of course between cheeks there were also lips a soft pink and glossy, and a nose that seemed fictional in perfection. Tsukishima’s head couldn’t help but slowly rise above two seats. Curiosity had gotten the best of him and he needed a better view. His timing was poor though once again. To his demise, the performance was now over. The rush of warmth still coated a usually cold heart. Tsukishima finally understood what all the girls felt before. The desire, the drive, the curiosity that came with a crush. Wanting to know everything about them when you don’t even know their name yet. The boy upon the stage started a thankful bow to the small collection of claps. He deserved an auditorium of applause but, Tsukishima couldn’t clap himself in this sticky situation. The stuck up director had now become a miracle worker. He said the line that Tsukishima needed and desired most,

“Yamaguchi thank you. Amazing! Make sure to check the cast list it will be up tomorrow.” Yamaguchi. As perfect as the person the name belonged to. Tsukishima was now in a dilemma. He had read so many names on love letters and seen so many faces with those names. None he could ever recall. That was his old issue, of course, his new issue is if he gives Yamaguchi a letter will it have the same effect?

**Author's Note:**

> This gets like 2-3 comments I'll make it multi-chapter I don't ask for much. Woah did the spotlight hit you? You look like a star today. -Peach  
> Edit (THANK YOU ALL so so much for all the love on this story!!! I'll make sure to continue it I have plans for this now I can't believe people enjoyed it. )


End file.
